1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to trailer hitches for connecting a trailing vehicle to a towing car, truck, or other vehicle. The disclosed hitch assembly provides a means for easily adjusting the vertical position of an attached ball hitch with respect to the hitch receiver so as to accommodate a maximum variety of vehicles having a hitch assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Many people have a need to haul something behind their car or truck. Typically, a trailer or trailing vehicle is coupled to its frame and the towing vehicle with a hitch assembly. The hitch assembly includes a ball hitch that couples to a ball socket on the front of the trailer. A problem occurs when the ball hitch is higher or lower than the ball socket. For instance, a small trailer might sit low to the ground. When towed behind a taller vehicle, the trailer will ride at an angle because the ball socket will have to be tipped upwards to reach the higher ball hitch.
Therefore, a need exists for a hitch assembly that allows the ball hitch to be lowered or raised to roughly match the height for the ball socket. The present invention fills these and other needs as detailed more fully below.